


Resting

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader is a Hunter, Reader is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Finally you finished that goddamn hunt. Now you could rest a little, if it weren't for the drive home.





	Resting

You sighed, rubbing your hands over your eyes. You were so damn tired. The last four or so nights have been incredibly short, due to you neighbours being very loud. And not in the good way. They've been shouting at each other and throwing things around the whole night, just to go quiet in the early morning, exactly the time you needed to get up for this hunt. Thankfully, you finished it earlier this day, and were currently driving back home. A good nights sleep would be fantastic right about now!

You felt your eyes drift shut, even though you fought to keep them open. Your head flopped down before you threw it upwards again, keeping a close eye on the road. This happened again, and again. Maybe you should park your car somewhere and go to sleep... Nah. Maybe you could just close your eyes for a second. "Hello, love" You flinched harshly and ripped your eyes back open as Crowley startled you. "Crowley, what the fuck?!" Crowley eyed you for a second, suspiciously. "Pull over" You squinted at him. "What?" - "Pull over!" You did as you were told, ready to yell at Crowley in tired anger. "Were you trying to sleep whilst driving?! Are you crazy?!", he shouted. You flinched back, surprised at his outburst. "What? No, I was just resting my eyes!"

Crowley scowled at you, gripping your shoulder tightly. Within the blink of an eye you were in your room, back at home. You swung out to punch Crowley in the ribs, but he caught it easily, wrestling you to the bed. "My car!" - "We can get it tomorrow. Now sleep." You made a whining sound, much like a child would, and let yourself be dragged around by Crowley. He placed you into the bed, pulling the covers over your body. "Rest now, love", he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss against your temple. You grumbled, but soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
